Labios de mí
by Kurousagii
Summary: Nunca voy a ser tu primer beso, nunca voy a ser tu primer amor, no voy a ser la primera en nada… PERO QUIERO SER LA ÚLTIMA…


kurousagi-chan reportándose

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

><p><em>Recordar como de tus labios un beso habían robado…<em>

_Eso es un recuerdo doloroso…_

_Estaba en mi habitación, recostada sobre mi cama, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de la pelea contra el nivel 4, miraba al techo un poco triste, recordando como había perdido a Allen, recordando como lo deje solo y culpándome por no regresar con el en ese instante, mordí mi labio para aguantarme las ganas de llorar, lo pasado era pasado y ya no podía volver atrás… es un sentimiento, que jamás podré olvidar. _

En el comedor cenando todos juntos, Allen-kun… se ve tan lindo cuando come, cuando de repente Lavi salió con uno de sus temas pervertidos…

-Oyeee Allen, ayer mee estaba acordando de muchas cosas y entre ellas adivina de que me acorde- dijo haciéndole una cara picarona y golpeándole con el codo las costillas. Allen-kun no hizo caso al comentario de Lavi y siguió comiendo…

-que ya tuviste tu primer beso jeje- al momento en que Allen-kun escucho eso… escupió toda la sopa, estaba a punto de hacerlo también pero me la alcancé a tragar…

-¡i... idiota! ¡No saques tus temas pervertidos mientras como!- le aventé la servilleta enojada, y rápido fui a ayudar a Allen-kun que pareció como si se hubiera atorado algo en su garganta

-Coof…cof serás… cojj cojj…-

-Allen-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien...?-

-…si… no es nada Lenalee…-

-¡Ya ves lo que haces Lavi! ¡Casi matas a Allen!- dije furiosa

-nee Lenalee, ¿No será que estás celosa?- preguntó riéndose, a lo que yo me sonroje, y Allen apenas alcanzó a voltear la cara para mirarme… ya no sabía con qué defenderme… y ahora… ¿Qué hago?...

-pero qué dices Lavi…-reí nerviosamente… -deja de decir tonterías jajaja- tomé mi plato de comida lo más rápido que pude, mi flequillo le hacía sombra a mis ojos sin que se pudieran ver, y camine para alejarme de ahí…

-¿Lenalee ya te vas?- preguntó Allen aún con una servilleta limpiándose la cara y volteé para mirarlo… mis ojos se pusieron cristalozos…

-eh… si, se me fue el apetito, pero no se preocupen por mí, sigan comiendo ustedes…- salí del comedor caminando rápido…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lenalee-chan?- se preguntaba Miranda y la persona ADICTA A LA SOBA -.-

-¡Mph! Bakausagi- y siguió comiendo soba

-¡EH! ¿YO? ¿Ahora qué hice?- se paró poniendo sus manos en la mesa siguiéndole la corriente de pelea a yuu, mientras un peliblanco confundido se preguntaba que había pasado hace unos minutos…

-Lenalee…-miro hacia la salida…

-En otra parte-….

Caminaba por toda la orden, pensando y pensando… Celos… tal vez si estaba un poco celosa, ¡Pero cómo no estarlo si ésa niña siempre se le echa encima acosándolo cada vez que lo ve! ¡Grrr! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Jum! ¡Ni que Allen fuera suyo! ¿Quién se cree? ÉL SÓLO ES… mío… me detuve… él, no es de nadie… aunque yo lo quiera, y este siempre cerca de él… no significa que sea su novia ni nada parecido… él puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera… pero porque… porqué me siento así…como si no fuera correspondida… no me conformo sólo con amarte ni admirarte… quiero ser algo más…

-¡LENALEE!- giré para ver quién decía mi nombre tan ruidosamente mientras estaba pensando… ¿¡Allen! venía corriendo hacia mí

-Allen…- dije sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ah…ah… Lenalee…- dijo soltando un largo suspiro apoyándose en sus piernas por haber corrido tanto…

-¿Qué pasa?- conteste confundida y el componiendo su postura

-quería saber si te encontrabas bien, es que saliste muy rápido del comedor,… am si te molesto el comentario de Lavi mientras estabas almorzando… olvídalo no es nada importante jajaja- respondió sobándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su cara…me decepcione un poco sobre lo que dijo e inconcientemente salió de mi boca algo que nunca debí de haber dicho… o tal vez… ¿Algo que debí haber echo desde hace tiempo?...

-si es importante… para mí…- susurré un poco bajo…pero como para que solo el me pudiera escuchar…

-¿Eh?- bajando lentamente su mano de su cabeza y tratando de descifrar lo que decía…

-para mí es muy importante… por que… yo no pude ser tu primer beso…- lo miré directamente a los ojos. mordiendo mi labio para no dejar salir esas lágrimas que nublaban mi vista…

-tal vez… nunca voy a ser tu primer amor… no voy a ser la primera en nada…- empecé a llorar sin querer y apretaba mis puños enfrentándome a la realidad… esa era la verdad…

-pero ¿Sabes qué…?- dije limpiándome con mi mano las lágrimas y seguir encarando a Allen…

-_Quiero __ser __la __última__… __la __que __nunca __olvidarás__…__-_ sonreí…

-…Lenalee- sólo eso escuché salir de la persona que tenía enfrente, estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía…

-¿Es doloroso sabes?...- tallándome los ojos respondí…

-Como de tus labios robaron un beso… cosa que yo nunca tuve el valor de hacer… pero… ya no importa… si para ti no es nada importante… entonces lo olvidaré como me dijiste que lo hiciera… ¡ya nada me importa!... – grité apunto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero… sentí que tomaron mis muñecas demasiado fuerte…

-Tú… ¿¡Tú crees que a mí no me afecta!- Allen estaba enojado… mirándome con esa cara furiosa… hace que me asuste…

-¡Un beso es algo que le das a la persona de quien estas enamorado! ¡Además! ¡Esa fue mi primera vez! ¡Y enfrente de la persona que me gusta!- gritó

-¿Eh? Enfrente de…- pero no pude terminar la frase porque… Allen me ha... besado… apretando sus labios contra los míos

Allen se separó dejando nuestros rostros demasiado cerca… y con sus ojos cerrados yo lo miraba…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Eh? Diciendo cosas como que "ya nada te importa y que para mi no es importante" forzándome a hacer cosas como esta… así no me quería confesar- me miró suavemente haciéndome sonrojar…

-Allen…-

-Te amo Lenalee- y sonriendo de la forma que solo el podía hacer… me flechó de nuevo… y a su pecho fui a caer…

-¡ALLEN! Wuaaaaa ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres tú! ¡Solo haciendo que te ame más y más sin poder decírtelo! ¡Imbécil! buaaa- grité con todas mis fuerzas, desahogándome… mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente

-Sí, sí, yo también te amo, simplemente llora, incluso grita… yo siempre estaré a tu lado bakaLenalee- dijo riéndose…

-wuaa ¡Jódete! Moyashi!-

-¡Oye!- termine riéndome junto con el mientras lloraba…

_Éste es mi final feliz… nunca voy a ser tu primer beso, nunca voy a ser tu primer amor… no voy a ser la primera en nada… PERO QUIERO SER LA ÚLTIMA… la verdad es que en vez de recordar cosas sin sentido, lo que realmente quiero hacer, es abrazarte fuertemente y decirte que te quiero solo para mí…_

_TE AMO MOYASHI_

* * *

><p>lalala~^^yo tambien te amo moyashi de mi x3 bueno de lenalee ¬.¬, si no les gusta review y si les gusta review ._. jajaja, como sea pero dejen opinión cualquier cosa se acepta :9 me despido y que anden todos bien :D kurousagi-chan cambio &amp;&amp;&amp; fuera xD<p> 


End file.
